Love of a Leo and a Capricorn
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPSS. PostHBP. This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common: they love to pamper each other.
1. The Flashback

**Note to Readers: **I have uploaded this using my old desktop, which is seriously outdated. If coding errors pop up, please forgive me. I'll try to correct those as soon as I can get the laptop from my sis.  
**Fic Title: **Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
**Chapter Title:** The Flashback (01 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common - they love to pamper each other.  
**Genre:** Action & Adventure, Slash, Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, Post-HBP, OOC, un-beta'd, major fluff? In addition, Severus Snape is the late Dumbledore's man.  
**Rating:** M (for a bit of swearing.)

-oOooOoOooOo-  
**Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
****By Firesword  
**-oOooOoOooOo-

**- CHAPTER ONE: THE FLASHBACK -**

For months that had followed the Headmaster's death, Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall had kept going to Harry Potter to find out if Severus Snape had it in him to betray Dumbledore's trust. Harry had not been too pleased then, that Remus had still believed in Severus. However, that research had been slotted into the third priority, and there was not much that Remus could do as Harry had devoted most of his time to find clues and the locations of Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes.

It was during that time when finding the Horcruxes had been a priority, that clues had led him directly to Lucius Malfoy. However, the clues did not lead him to what he was expecting, but to the last exchange of words between the pureblood Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore. Getting Voldemort's links to remain in existence had diminished in importance, as Harry was tasked to get Draco Malfoy to safety by a dead wizard, although he could not do it directly. The person to handle the rescue had fallen largely to the witness, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the one who had let Harry gain access to Lucius.

Harry had gone back to Godric's Hollow seething and bubbling with anger. He had told Remus in a very unkind tone that the werewolf had been right all along. Severus had no choice but to unleash the Killing Curse on Dumbledore. It was difficult for him to accept what was truth then, and he had fallen sick consequently.

He had just recovered from what Hermione had termed as 'Stress sickness' when Severus had stumbled into his home at Godric's Hollow with Draco and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry had quickly become the 'Ogre Harry' and he had tried as many ways as possible to dissect Severus to gain truth.

Severus had been as calm as a bloody statue as Harry accused him repeatedly. Severus had not said a word to defend himself from Harry's accusations. Little did the emerald-eyed Gryffindor know that Hermione had deduced why Severus had not spoken, and it was she who had _poisoned_ Harry's dinner.

Harry had been locked into sleep for four nights and he had dreamt as though he was the greasy wizard. He had woken up, and could not bring himself to face Severus. For two days, he had avoided the Potions master, and it was then that he had realized that he had not seen Hermione anywhere. He had asked Ron where she was.

"She was scolded," Ron had answered bleakly and Harry had asked who had done so, and what she had done to warrant a scolding from anyone.

"Snape."

He had been stunned. "Hermione's the reason why I've been dreaming all those things?"

"They're not exactly dreams, mate." Ron had looked at him uncomfortably. "So, Snape was loyal?" Harry's muteness had said it all.

The days that had ensued after that were chaotic, as the Order was trying to get itself organized again, and to prevent the Ministry from apprehending the spy. Harry, being the proud Gryffindor he was, could not bring himself to apologize, and he had ended up in Severus' tutelage again. Severus had proved very useful and helpful, and Harry had not once complained. It was because of their constant contact that Harry had found himself being drawn more and more into the greasy-haired wizard. It had scared him at first, and he did feel somewhat revolted. He had always thought he was straight, since his crushes were always on girls, and his wet dreams were of girls. It had been Hermione who had set him straight.

Harry had snatched her away – after she was brave enough to be found by anyone – from Ron occasionally and had confessed to her of his growing feelings for the Potions master. Hermione had not laughed at him, nor did she give him any indication of disgust. She had nodded wisely and had suggested that he should experiment, and by experiment, it had meant that he had to spend time with the available wizards in the Order. It was then that he had found that he was quite capable of being allured by wizards, and Charlie had been one of them.

Then he had reported back to Hermione and she had merely answered, "Then you're bisexual." She had paused and had looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you going for Charlie then?"

Harry had started and he had shook his head almost immediately. "I can't do that. Ginny ... she would be..."

"But Snape?" she had asked with a rather skeptical expression.

Harry and Severus had come to be partners, and then they were partners of a more intimate nature. It was during one of the nights when he could retreat to the kitchen without having Ron's mother constantly trying to coddle him and making him feel as though he was still thirteen. He had poured himself a cup of coffee and had sat down on a high stool. He was staring blankly at the sink when Severus had come in, and the older wizard had appeared surprised to find him there.

"What is so surprising about me sitting in my own kitchen?" He had grumbled to Severus but that was only to cover his discomfort and excitement. "It is _my_ house," he had said, a little scathingly.

Severus had merely sneered and had gone about to make supper, for the two of them, which had immensely surprised Harry. The black-eyed man had sat down opposite him and had stared at him the entire time, to the point that Harry could not stay in the kitchen any longer. However, before he could put his foot out of the kitchen, Severus had caught his hand and had turned him around. The look on Severus' face at that time was something Harry would take with him to the grave. He had not felt afraid, which he probably should have, when Severus had slipped one hand under his shoulder-length hair and had brought his face close. Then strange, yet warm lips had pressed onto his and something that had felt amazing exploded inside him. When they had parted, Severus was smiling, although faintly, and that was enough for Harry to feel extremely elated.

He had not known how powerful that image was, until the first Dementor attack inside Godric's Hollow. He had not known that it could cause the form of his Patronus to change, and both of them had been so surprised that it was not a proud stag to have appeared. Then when Severus had to conjure a Patronus to protect himself, the wizard had appeared flabbergasted, but only for a second. Harry had seen the brief flicker to know that the creature-shield was not the original form of his Patronus.

Harry had inconsequentially wondered what sort of changes would come out of their relationship then.

**-oOooOoOooOo-  
To be continued on Chapter Two**


	2. Two Wizards Cornered

**Fic Title: **Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
**Chapter Title:** Two Wizards Cornered (02 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common - they love to pamper each other.  
**Genre:** Action & Adventure, Slash, Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, Post-HBP, OOC, un-beta'd, major fluff? In addition, Severus Snape is the late Dumbledore's man.  
**Rating:** M (language and kissing.)

-oOooOoOooOo-  
**Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
****By Firesword  
**-oOooOoOooOo-

**- CHAPTER TWO: TWO WIZARDS CORNERED -**

**Monday, 30th May 1999. Just after the Final Battle.**

The dust and the uprooted trees had finally settled on the ground, and Harry Potter, who was half-crouching, was coughing badly. His coughs were the only thing he could hear, and somewhat in fear, he had tried to stifle them. He blinked furiously and wiped his glasses hurriedly on the hem of his robe before putting them on. A part of him snorted derisively – it was ridiculous about having to worry that he still had to take care of his glasses. Another part of him had then remarked condescendingly that it was with his glasses that he had managed to survive this long.

He raised his wand and surveyed his surroundings warily. War cries suddenly pierced the still air and he immediately turned to his right. Like many times in the past, Harry was still surprised to find that the horses of the cavalry were silent, but their riders had made up for their silence by making noise – too much noise in his opinion.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" a voice growled low behind him. "Get down!" It was a command and Harry had no choice but to obey immediately.

The emerald-eyed wizard cowered close to the ground, and seconds later, his partner-and-leader came to his side.

"Really, sir, where in the world did you recruit them?" Harry whispered his inquiry.

"Shut up, Harry," Severus Snape grounded. However, he answered when gurgles of a dying werewolf echoed throughout the ruined forest. "They're from Scandinavia and quite contrary to the belief, it was Hagrid, not I, who had asked them to ally with us."

Harry was not particularly saddened when the riders had begun to amuse themselves by killing Greyback. He glanced at the wizard beside him. "But I thought you were the one who had negotiated with them..."

"Did you seriously think Hagrid could pull that off by himself?" Severus snorted.

"Huh." Harry stared out into the distance.

The battle cries of the Nordics faded as the riders pushed on ahead, to tie up the loose ends of the last fight with the Death Eaters.

"They're as bad as the Inferi," he grumbled to himself.

"They are at least able to tell friend from enemy," Severus replied shortly.

They fell silent and the quietness became too unbearable for Harry that his ears started to ring.

"Do we just sit out here?"

"There are still Dementors out there."

Harry saw him frowning slightly.

"Guard me," the greasy-haired wizard ordered. Harry nodded. He did not see what Severus was doing as he had been tasked with the duty to protect them both. "It's gone."

"What?"

Without warning, Severus grasped his chin and turned his face. With wide eyes, Harry stared at Severus and at the wand in his face. Before he could panic and unleash several spells at the older wizard, the wand had lighted and then Severus was peering closely at his face.

"It's gone," Severus repeated in a hushed tone.

"What?" Harry asked again rather impatiently.

"Your scar."

"What? Does that mean...?"

"_He_ is no more."

Harry could only blink his surprise. It was quite the inappropriate time to congratulate Severus, and himself. The air had turned cold and dread was seeping into him quickly. "Don't freeze on me this time," Harry warned Severus. "Sir," he added thoughtfully.

"We will move north now, to the open land. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Damn it, brat, can't you be serious? You have never used the word 'sir' properly before so don't start now."

"You bastard, I'm acknowledging your authority," Harry grumbled as he stood up.

"I _have_ authority on you, Harry. Just stop calling me 'Sir'."

"Wasn't it only two years ago that you had wanted me to call you that?"

"Harry, you did not die for the past nineteen years of your life, and you will not die tonight. If you are afraid, just say it, but stop acting like you are going to die. _He _is _dead_ and you are still standing, and not exhausted after a duel of magic."

"Damn it, Severus. It's a bloody army. Where in the hell are the others?" Harry and Severus had started to walk quickly and they were careful not to trip against the dead bodies of Voldemort's people and some who were their own. Soon, however, they began to run.

Harry could feel them getting closer and the air had become depressingly cold. He pushed the sensation away. However, the knowledge that an army that was made up of several thousands Dementors was coming at them had quite dampened his confidence.

"To the left!" Harry shouted.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Just do it! I know Charlie and his company are somewhere around there! Their dragons can help!"

Harry transferred his wand to his left hand and grabbed Severus' left elbow. With their paces matching evenly, they headed toward the edge of the forest. A small part of him was somewhat amused that Severus was not swearing, and he had the feeling that the older wizard was saving it up for later. _If _they could get down to the open area _without_ breaking their necks. Severus might not be tempted to swear at him later – he might just snap Harry's neck in vexation.

"Hold on!"

"Harry, what–"

The Gryffindor gave the wizard no chance to speak further but he pulled Severus down the steep, sandy hill with great determination. Harry gritted his teeth and firmly held Severus' waist instead of his elbow now as they slid downward. That creepy sensation returned in full force. Harry swore and focused his attention on how they were going to stop from their accelerating slide. Instinctively, he turned sideways and he protected their wands by sandwiching their hands together between their chests. He lifted his face up and for several seconds, he stared into Severus' dark, obsidian eyes. The Potions master suddenly gave him a resigned look and Harry half-smiled. Then he tugged, and they rolled off the foot of the hill painfully.

Coarse sand scraped agonizingly against his scalp and Harry swore silently. Their rolling slowed and Harry used the chance to stop. He let go of Severus and got into a crouching position, and a quick glance showed him that the older wizard had done the same. There was something rather murderous in the way that Severus was looking at him. "Save the scolding for later. Let's run," he said quickly, and helped Severus up on his feet. "They're coming."

A rather peculiar howl echoed all around them and the hair on Harry's arms and neck prickled uncomfortably. Severus grabbed his shoulder and prompted him to run.

"I should hope that they will not try to get us into a pincer movement," Severus muttered.

"Oh fuck." He had not considered that. "Damn! I wish Ron were here." He fought his imagination furiously. Being backed into a corner was not the most pleasant of experience.

"Think about it, Harry. They have the advantage, being aerial creatures, and numbers."

"Don't elaborate, Severus," Harry growled.

Sandy ground transited into lush green grass and it made running both easier and troublesome.

"Harry."

Severus' choked voice stopped him in his tracks. From the time they had started to work together, Severus' vulnerability to the presence of the Dementors was something Harry had yet to understand.

"Severus." Harry quickly stood by his side and turned around to face where the forest abruptly ended to a sheer, sandy drop to the valley. "Severus. Don't focus on it. Severus, look at me. Look at me!"

"Harry, I–"

"Happy memories, Severus. Think happy memories." However, the older wizard still looked affected. Harry shook his shoulders roughly. "Damn it, Severus. Fight them the same way you fight Legilimency." Harry swore and pulled Severus down for a brief kiss. "I don't want to miss doing this with you. I won't be able to do this if our souls are sucked out. Severus, I can't handle them alone." Harry stared up at the Potions master's face and caressed one bruised cheek.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Severus nodded.

Two wizards stood in the middle of the open plain. Their faces were set with determination and their robes were whipping about their figures as the wind picked up. By the moonlight of the descending crescent moon and the stars above their heads, they looked at the eerie creatures that lined up above the forest. The Dementors rose higher and higher as though to mock the two mortals below.

Harry had to admit it; the army of Dementors was quite daunting to look at.

"Happy memories," Severus mumbled as though to himself.

Harry nodded. Although the odds that they would survive the Dementors' attack were quite slim, it was not the time to worry about whether help would come for them. Conjuring up his Patronus was something that he could do very easily now, and he was no longer short of happy memories.

_Severus._

A surge of emotion filled his soul and warmed him.

_Severus._

"Harry, they're coming," Severus' voice pulled him back to awareness, and his thick, black eyebrows, furrowed closely together as he spied the flying creatures.

As the first rank of Dementors raced toward them, Harry unleashed his Patronus silently. Initially, all that could be seen was a huge, silvery cloud. Harry's green eyes flickered upward to watch the Dementors. They seemed to have straightened, as though they found it ridiculous. The misty, ethereal cloud slowly soared. The Dementors advanced again, but a rude greeting awaited them.

**-oOooOoOooOo-  
To be Continued on Chapter Three**


	3. Draconic Warfare

**Fic Title: **The Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
**Chapter Title:** Draconic Warfare (03 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common – they love to pamper each other.  
**Genre:** Action & Adventure, Slash, Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, Post-HBP, OOC, un-beta'd, major fluff? In addition, Severus Snape is the late Dumbledore's man.  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)

-oOooOoOooOo-  
**The Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
****By Firesword  
**-oOooOoOooOo-

**- CHAPTER THREE: DRACONIC WARFARE -**

Large wings suddenly batted at them and the Dementors hissed. The rank broke apart but they regrouped several feet away, and they all faced the wizard's shield.

Harry's Patronus was an Amphiptère, a huge, winged serpent. It hovered in the air, and coiled about itself as it waited for Harry to command it to attack. The Dementors let out a loud, rattling breath, and the serpent sprang into action. Another column of Dementors sprang forth but a silver creature that closely resembled a griffin appeared to scatter them.

The battle of Dementors and two wizards was done in relative silence, but it had seemed endless because as soon as Harry and Severus were successful in pushing a rank of Dementors away, another had taken their place. It was frustrating. Fifteen minutes passed, and Harry's vision threatened to blur with weariness.

There was a sudden blast of fireworks up above their heads, but Harry was too careful not to show his relief.

The most terrifying roars shook the air and the Dementors halted their attack. The vibrations seemed to affect their cloak-like figures and they trembled in the air.

"How far do you think their fire range is?" Harry asked Severus absently. Both started to walk backwards slowly.

"I don't know. I have never worked with them."

Their Patronii moved along with the creators, still positioned between the wizards and the Dark Creatures. Far in the distance, great wings flapped and the sounds it produced reached Harry's ears with no trouble. Then an odd sort of whine and a howl came from behind him, and he froze. Slowly, Harry and Severus turned.

Awe filled Harry instantly as his eyes took in the magnificent, silver-black dragon, and like the others of its species, gold-colored scales streaked its neck and wings. This was a revival of a species that the wizarding world had thought were lost forever. Ironically, it was with the magic of Salazar Slytherin that their line was preserved. The dragon gave out a half-choke and snorted smoke as it landed on the ground.

"Harry! So good to see that you're alive!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Charlie!"

"Yeah. Come on. Saerna is all worked up for a fight. There are others coming up behind me, so get a move on."

Harry and Severus exchanged a quick look with each other and nodded. Their Patronii had vanished as they were now concentrating on how to get onto the dragon's back without annoying her too much and before the arrival of the other dragons.

"Strap yourselves now! We're going up!" Charlie warned, and Harry saw him tugging the reins. The emerald-eyed wizard quickly ensured that Severus, who sat behind him, was securely tied to the dragon before strapping his own belts.

Again, the female dragon let out that strange whine before launching up into the air. Harry was somewhat distracted – he had been concentrating on the lurching feeling in his gut – when Severus had clutched at his waist without warning. Then he remembered that Severus had never ridden on Saerna before, or on any dragon's back. As a sign of reassurance, Harry placed his left arm along Severus' arms, and squeezed gently on an elbow.

"Just how are they going to fight the Dementors?" Severus muttered the question.

"It is not so much of a fight but annihilation, Professor," Charlie answered succinctly. "They were grown to take care of such things." Charlie raised his muscular arm and pointed a finger at the Dementors.

Thunderous flaps of wings joined that of Saerna, and Harry felt Severus' hands tightening. However, the dragon riders knew better than to form a column. In a minute, a line of flying dragons was formed. Severus' arms relaxed but only a little.

"We are bracketing them," a voice shouted, and it sounded very familiar.

"Ron just won't stay home," Charlie said casually. "But since he is brilliant at strategy, I think I'll chance Hermione spelling my balls away."

"Drive them to the east! Sun's coming up soon!"

"Hermione will kill us," Harry groaned.

Charlie just chuckled and slapped Saerna's neck gently. The dragons moved forward at her lead.

"Saerna and her kind have magic that allows them to destroy the Dementors," Harry said quietly and he felt Severus leaning against his back. He could feel the older wizard's breath on his hair and all he could think of was to rest against Severus. "They don't feel fear, just like a Patronus, and they are the complete opposites of the Dementors. Dementors bring rain, cold, despair, and death. Saerna's kind bring light, warmth, hope and life."

"Listen up!" Ron's voice reached his ears again. "The West will begin their attack first. Please remember to tell your dragons that they should restrain themselves a little. Once we get to herd the blasted creatures to the east, we'll converge, and your dragons can do their real stuff."

"And what, in Slytherin's name, does he mean by 'real stuff'?" Severus asked sardonically.

"You'll see." Then Harry's head swiveled to his right and his eyes narrowed as he studied the row of sleek, silver-black dragons in the west.

When the attack began, Harry noticed that the keepers commanded their dragons the same way they would with Patronii. Great billows of orange-red flames roared toward the Dementors and inhuman shrieks filled the air.

"They can catch fire?" Severus sounded surprised.

"The dragons are unlike their cousins, Severus. They were engineered specifically to deal with Dementors, and other Dark Creatures."

"But that's impossible..."

"The Founder had been someone capable to do what most would find impossible," Harry said absently. "I am beginning to think that this might have been what Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had argued. Surely they could not have argued about Salazar being strictly specific with who goes into his House – look at all the Slytherins with peculiar, magic standards."

"No time for chitchat, gentlemen. I'm going to ask Saerna to begin her attack now," Charlie interrupted. Severus, who had sounded like he was about to retort in return, had muttered something inaudible before keeping quiet.

Saerna the dragon took a huge breath, and Harry heard her rumble deeply in her throat. He could feel the scales of her back reverberating and she was suddenly hunching her back. The tight hold around Harry's waist had suddenly become a death grip.

"Severus," Harry choked and breathed uncomfortably. Severus did not loosen, however.

Loud growls pierced Harry's eardrums and he winced automatically. The dragons on each side of Saerna were letting out great puffs of smoke, and so did Charlie's dragon.

"Smoke?" Severus uttered incredulously.

Seated out just behind a crown of huge spikes, Charlie snorted. "It seems you have yet to witness Draconic warfare, Professor."

"I think they're confusing the Dementors, Severus," Harry informed Severus in a meek tone.

"I did not know that Dementors can be confused."

Harry heard Charlie let out sigh. "The Gods only know that this is a war. I don't have time to play the teacher," the dragon keeper said grouchily. "It is not smoke, Professor, and I can assure you, we are not even attempting to reduce visibility. I don't think sight plays a significant role in a Dementor's existence. A Dementor hunts by using fear to guide it to its prey. The ... smoke, helps to veil our fear, and this will confuse the Dementors, because their target has suddenly disappeared. Ron hopes, that by playing on their vulnerability, we'll be able to drive them to the east, and expose them to the Sun."

"The Sun does not affect them at all."

"Not without special ceremony," Charlie agreed.

"What ceremony?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not sure, but Hermione and the Ancient Runes teacher are in the thick of it all."

Saerna let out a loud shriek then. Harry gasped as the dragon lurched several hundred feet higher and let out a fiery breath. The Dementors were trying to escape to the west by trying to outmaneuver the dragons, but the creatures of earth and fire had responded to block them immediately.

"Timing is important! But whatever happens, _we must not let them get past us_!" Ron shouted.

The air reeked with smoke and sulfur. Harry was getting a bit warm in his black robes, and it did not help that Saerna's scales were heating up quite a bit in all the excitement. The eastern sky was slowly brightening and all around Harry, the dragons were producing clicking sounds.

"It is something like a whistle. We managed to train them to do it in time. This means that the West will advance, and the rest will converge into a wide arc. The dragons in the West are able to produce very powerful blasts of fire. They also have a long firing range compared to those of the North and South. So, it is their job to drive the Dementors into that direction."

"So, I guess that those of you in the north and south are for show."

"Severus," Harry said reproachfully.

"Yes, something like that," Charlie answered blandly. "But that's because we get to show you a grand showdown."

There was no more talking after that because the dragons in the west were already moving. Angry, red fires shot out of the dragons' snouts like huge, columns of spears. The Dementors were still moving. It was clear that they did not like being burned at all.

"They're pulling in their breaths!" someone shouted.

"Are you sure? I can't see them!" another dragon keeper asked.

"They are, damn it!"

"Everyone! Get down!" a hoarse voice commanded.

"Harry, Snape. Press yourselves against Saerna's back now! The dragons can take care of themselves."

Harry did as Charlie had suggested and had hunched as low as he could. However, although it was comforting to feel Severus draping over his back, he did not like the feeling that he was being protected. All his instincts were telling him that he should be the one to hold Severus. He clasped his hands over Severus' – they felt cold – and rubbed them reassuringly. A sick feeling came over him but Harry heard no voices screaming in his head.

"The smoke must be working," he mumbled against a lump on the dragon's back. He closed his eyes. After several moments of concentration, he could tell that Saerna was no longer facing south but that she was slowing turning toward the east.

"NOW!" Ron shouted with authority, although his voice sounded a bit shaky.

Before Harry could wonder what that was supposed to mean, scorching heat had suddenly exploded and it was followed by terrible growls. He gasped and covered his ears with his hands, and then he started to cough, totally unprepared for the acrid smoke that filled the air.

Like Severus, most of the dragon keepers were swearing rather colorfully. This was probably the reason why Charlie had said that the dragons in the west were more powerful. Harry already felt as though a layer of soot had enveloped him.

The Dementors shrieked and Harry lifted his face. He blinked furiously and saw some of the burning Dementors fleeing desperately to the east. There was another great burst of fire and the army of Dementors had turned as one. They were flying directly to the east and the dragons were keeping up to make sure the Dementors did not have a chance to escape.

-oOooOoOooOo-

**To Be Continued On Chapter Four**


	4. Dementors, The Sun and The Pond

**Fic Title: **Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
**Chapter Title:** Dementors, the Sun and the Pond (04 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common – they love to pamper each other.  
**Genre:** Action & Adventure, Slash, Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, Post-HBP, OOC, un-beta'd, major fluff? In addition, Severus Snape is the late Dumbledore's man.  
**Rating:** M (for language and nudity.)

-oOooOoOooOo-  
**Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
****By Firesword  
**-oOooOoOooOo-

**- CHAPTER FOUR: DEMENTORS, THE SUN AND THE POND -**

The Sun had risen and the sky and the sea were ablaze with golden light. The Dementors were still trying to get away from the dragons, but Harry and Severus had managed to make themselves useful by directing their Patronii to charge at the Dark Creatures, who had managed to get through the dragons' blind spots.

"It seems that the Dementors are trying to outrun the dragons now," Harry observed.

"They have nowhere to go," Charlie said quietly. "I'm hoping ... I'm really hoping that whatever Hermione, Draco, and that Runes instructor are doing right now will help get rid of them for good."

Harry nodded to himself. He looked around him. The dragon keepers that he was able to observe were looking serious and unsmiling. Their grim faces were telling him that they were tired of fighting, that they were weary, but that they were determined to see the war through the end. Harry could feel himself sobering. His eyes drifted to watch the dragons. Sleek and powerful, their muscles rippled and sunlight reflected from their scales in an enchanting manner.

"They're beautiful creatures, these dragons," he murmured to Severus. "They're tame enough to be working with humans. They really do have better temperaments than their cousins."

"I do not think they are tamed, Harry," Severus said quietly.

"Why do you think so?"

"I am not sure, but they give me the impression that they do not mind working with humans, as long as they get the freedom to do what they like."

"Hmmmm." Harry leaned back against Severus unconsciously. He was distantly aware that Severus' thumb was brushing round and round the spot that was his navel, but that was quickly forgotten. He sat up straight and frowned at the Dementors. "They're not moving."

"It's time. Saerna, get ready," Charlie said gravely to his dragon.

The dragons in the west made several choking sounds before they released their hot, fiery breaths, and then they simply hovered, while the other dragons continued to fly after the Dementors. Harry was puzzled by the sudden change, but he did not voice out his curiosity. He simply looked at everything with a frown on his face.

He felt Saerna's scales rippling with such intensity that he failed to suppress his yelp of surprise. Then, the air was suddenly filled with an ethereal sound and it was so heartbreakingly beautiful that Harry's eyes had watered despite him trying to act unaffected.

The dragons of the north and south were producing the same, miraculous sound, with jaws that were agape and eyes that were partially closed. With each passing second, they seemed to grow brighter and appear more silver than black. The pure notes drowned the shrill shrieks of the Dementors and the loud song filled Harry's mind until he could not think about anything else.

Saerna was lifting her upper body and Severus was tightening his arms around Harry's waist again. The dragon reared back until Harry could no longer see the Dementors, but then Saerna lurched forward suddenly and she released a beam of silver light from her throat.

Harry was too stunned to exclaim his surprise. The beam of light had stabbed through the ranks of Dementors and it had looked as though it was absorbing the light from the Sun as well. The shaft of brightness grew larger and larger, and it became too bright for Harry to look. The emerald-eyed wizard closed his eyes and turned away, but still, the radiance penetrated his eyelids.

There was silence, and the brightness was fading gradually. Cautiously, Harry opened his eyes. He could not see the Dementors as a huge shield of something white had enveloped them. The shield started to shrink, and it became smaller and smaller until Harry could feel the morning heat of the Sun. Without warning, the spherical shield exploded and released several waves of what could only be described as magic. Harry felt them hit Saerna and the dragon faltered slightly in the air.

Finally, it was over. Light had triumphed over evil.

But there were no cheers, no shouts of victory. The dragon keepers just looked at the fading motes of light before nudging their, slightly shaking dragons to turn to the north, toward their base.

They had flown for about half an hour when Charlie had broken the silence.

"We still have a job to do. That was just an army of Dementors, just the majority. The one that is breeding them is still on the loose," Charlie said. "Snape, do you have any idea if the culprit is a Dementor or if it is a person, summoning them out of darkness or something?"

"I thought I have told you before," Severus answered. "Their numbers had increased because of a liaison between a human and the creature."

"Gods. That is so wrong," Charlie muttered. Harry grimaced as well.

"Hey there, Harry!" a voice called, and Harry turned to look at his left.

"Ron!"

His friend grinned broadly and waved. "I knew I shouldn't be too worried about you!"

"That's because he has me watching his back and doing his thinking for him," Harry heard Severus mutter darkly.

Harry chuckled and squeezed Severus' arm gently. "Well, Hermione will be worried about you! Did you even tell her or write her a note?"

"Nope! She was too busy with spellcasting with Malfoy and the rest. I don't think she'll notice my disappearance!"

Harry shook his head and sighed. He raked his hair back with his fingers but halfway, Severus caught his wrist. Surprised, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Do not do that when you are dirty," Severus said softly and tucked Harry's black fringe behind the ear.

"Sorry." Harry smiled sheepishly. "Charlie, do we have to pick up the dead?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. Saerna and her kind do not like to be anywhere around dead humans. Don't ask me why, Snape. I'm not their creator so I don't know. The Aurors – and I expect the ground forces as well – will take care of that duty."

"I see." Harry paused and looked out into the distance. "Do you think there's a safe lake somewhere? I'd really like to bathe. I stink."

"But if you do, the girls back home will know you have been working," Charlie said lightly.

"Don't joke, Charlie. I really stink and I feel uncomfortable and I like to take a bath. I can't stand the way I smell."

Severus snorted with amusement. "Terribly self-conscious, aren't you?"

"Only because my lover is downwind," Harry grumbled. "I'm trying to be considerate, you bastard." Although he could not see it, he definitely could feel that Severus was smiling wickedly.

"You know, Harry, after all the months we've been working together, I still can't believe that he actually lets you get away with that ... ah ... endearment."

"That's only because he thinks it's sexy." That earned him a sharp tug of his hair. "Stop that, Severus."

"Oi!" Charlie shouted and he waved his arm at someone Harry could not see. "Let's go down some place that has water! Harry wants to bathe!"

"Gods, Charlie! You didn't have to say that!" Harry groaned. "You make me sound like a bloody whelp."

"Harry wants a bath?" someone else shouted back. "All right! Just drop him into The Pond! That's the only safe spot that I know!"

"There's a water reservoir near that area right?" Charlie asked loudly. "We should let the dragons stop for a rest too, and let them have _clean_ drinking water."

"Very amusing, Charlie." Harry glared at the dragon keeper's back.

"We'll see you later, Harry!" Ron shouted just as Saerna began to glide downward.

"Yeah!" Harry fixed his gaze on a small area of blue among pine trees. "You think Saerna can get down there without damaging the trees?"

"Don't worry, Harry," Charlie said reassuringly. "Just don't take your straps off until we have properly landed."

"I think you'd better hold on tight, Severus."

Harry's advice became useful several minutes later, when the dragon started to accelerate toward the trees, and Saerna tucked her wings in and stretched her legs out. A violent jerk followed when she came to a stop abruptly. It was not alarming to Harry, because he was quite used to braking rather suddenly on his Firebolt, but Severus on the other hand, was looking quite pale when he had turned to check.

"I'll come back for you in about two hours. I hope that we can catch something for breakfast and get some more food. It'll be a long journey home," Charlie said a little absently as Harry unfastened all of his safety belts.

"Okay. So we'll wait for you here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Either that, or I'll come and fetch you."

Harry jumped off the dragon's back and helped to steady Severus as his lover came down. Both paused to watch as Saerna slunk away from them. She was looking up at the openings of the pine trees occasionally, probably to choose a suitable launching spot.

"She walks just like a cat on a hunt," Harry observed. "Very graceful on the ground."

"Yes, yes," Severus responded impatiently, this surprised Harry a bit. The older man sighed. "If you have forgotten, Harry, I have been wearing these robes since Thursday. I feel more grimy than usual."

"Oh, sorry." A thought flashed in Harry's mind. "Thursday. What day is it today?"

Severus frowned. "Sunday."

"Bloody hell." Harry blinked. "We have been without food and drink since then?"

"Just food. We had drunk water from the occasional streams," Severus corrected. "Now come. Let's get ourselves clean." The greasy-haired wizard walked off, and Harry followed.

Severus kept glancing all around him and even raised his wand whenever he heard a sound. They finally reached the pond and wordlessly, both started to cast perimeter wards around it. Harry paused after he was done.

"Maybe one of us should stay on guard while the other bathes," he said thoughtfully.

"There's no need for that. That's what the perimeter charms are for. Just be certain that your wand is accessible."

Harry stared at Severus as the wizard quickly shed off his robes, and he winced upon seeing a hand-sized purple mark on Severus' back. He was so busy taking note of the older wizard's injuries that he did not even admire pale cheeks and the mat of black hair that was running down from the navel to the groin.

"Pile your clothes on mine and get in. We will wash them after we have bathed," Severus instructed and without further delay, he entered the pond. He suddenly disappeared into the bottom.

-oOooOoOooOo-

To Be Continued On Chapter Five


	5. It Has Been A Long Time

**Fic Title: **Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
**Chapter Title:** It Has Been A Long Time (05 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common – they love to pamper each other.  
**Genre:** Action & Adventure, Slash, Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, Post-HBP, OOC, un-beta'd, major fluff? In addition, Severus Snape is the late Dumbledore's man.  
**Rating:**M (for nudity and intimacy.)

-oOooOoOooOo-  
**Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
****By Firesword  
**-oOooOoOooOo-

**- CHAPTER FIVE: IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME -**

Harry's eyes widened and he swore pungently. He was almost going to jump into the water – boots and all – when Severus had resurfaced, and he was sputtering indignantly.

"This is not a pond," Severus grated. "It's a bloody pool." With that, he swam toward the edge and remained there.

"The bottom's deep then?"

"Twenty feet or more."

Harry looked at Severus thoughtfully before nodding. Then, he started to remove his clothes. He was doing that rather efficiently, until he had inadvertently looked at Severus, as he was about to push his trousers down. He froze at his lover's intense look.

"Hurry up," Severus ordered in an irritated voice and Harry sighed softly, relieved. Intimacy was probably not floating around Severus' mind at the moment.

Harry discarded the rest of his clothes without further embarrassment and went to place his wand next to where Severus had placed his wand of birch.

"Either you take your pair of glasses off, or you spell it to stay on you as you get wet," Severus said calmly.

"Oh. Good idea," Harry answered absently and cast the charm Hermione had taught him. He tested it first. His pair of glasses would not budge. Satisfied, he cautiously went into the pool and felt a little strange as he experienced being suspended in water immediately. He was more used to the gradual slope of a bank to a water pool, but this pond had no such slopes.

"It's like a well, isn't it?" Harry mused. He scowled a little. "No fish, no frogs, no tadpoles. No mosquitoes. Isn't that strange?"

"You can't be sure," Severus drawled. "When I'd gone down, I thought I'd felt something feeling up my leg."

Green eyes flared instantly with apprehension. "Severus. I'm getting out of the pool now."

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "By all means, do so if you wish, but _after _you have cleaned up," he spoke resolutely.

Harry gave him a mock glare and swam to the opposite side of the pool. He pretended not to pay any amount of attention to the other bathing wizard, but he still gazed at Severus covertly. The coolness of the water against his skin was a blessing and the sigh of contentment that had escaped from his lips was intentional. He smiled inwardly to see Severus looking curiously in his direction. He cupped his hands and brought the clear liquid to his face. It felt clean and his enthusiasm to wash returned. He got rid of the dirt, dust, sand and caked blood that clung to his hair and skin with several washes, and again, he sighed in satisfaction as he floated in the pool dreamily.

The sound of water splashing on one side pulled his attention toward Severus. The glittering, white back – although marred by the huge bruise and old scars – seized his eyes and Harry stared, a little longingly. The nights in which he was able to bury his face between Severus' shoulder blades and to kiss the back of Severus' neck had been so long, long ago. Moreover, the injury was calling out to him, to soothe it with his lips. The older wizard had lifted himself out of the pool and he was gathering up their – somewhat stinky – pile of clothing, and without inviting Harry to help, he had started to dip their clothes into the water one by one.

"I don't trust your cleaning skills," Severus said suddenly. "I'd rather not wear rags when Weasley comes for us." He began to wash their clothes determinedly.

Harry snorted and raised his eyebrow at Severus, who seemed to ignore him totally. "I guess that's the reason why you have always made me clean floors, walls and pots rather than cleaning the daintier things."

"Hmphf."

Well, since Severus did not need his help….

He continued to watch Severus, and suddenly, he felt a little embarrassed. The Potions master seemed not to care about his dignity should anyone see him. Harry shook his head and tried not to think about it. It was not surprising that the greasy-haired wizard was able to do such chores without being fussy about it. It was something that Harry had found out on his own, and he was glad that he had.

Harry let his mind drift, while his eyes followed the movements of Severus' hands. The fingers were so long and lovely, and again, Harry was feeling and thinking of inappropriate things. However, the image of himself in the hands that belonged to his lover continued to burn in his mind.

A quarter of an hour passed without incident and then Severus spoke, "Unless you want to get wrinkles, get out of the water and help me hang these."

The green-eyed wizard knew that Severus was speaking to him but his brain refused to process what had been said. It seemed to take note of the way Severus' hair shone under the sunlight.

"Harry!"

The sharp voice finally cut through his daze. "Yes?" he asked, a little unintelligently.

"Get out of the water and hang these blasted clothes," Severus instructed gratingly.

"Why don't you just spell them dry?"

Severus gave him a hard look. When Harry finally understood that he still had to hang the clothes, he sighed.

"All right, all right." Harry heaved himself out of the pool and walked around the edge of the pond carefully. He shivered slightly; the water droplets on his body cooled rapidly as he moved. Unconsciously, he raked his fingers through his hair and pushed it away from his forehead. More droplets dripped onto his back and shoulders.

He retrieved his wand and he gathered the few clothes that Severus had already washed. He conjured a clothesline and attached the ends to the trunks of two pine trees. Then, he hung their trousers and shirts, and cast spells on them so that they would stay on the magical clothesline. He turned around but Severus dumped more damp clothes in his arms. The obsidian-eyed wizard walked away. Harry sighed and docilely hung their remaining clothes.

"Severus, do you know any spells to conjure clothes? Surely you don't expect us to wait in the nude for our clothes to dry," Harry said absently. There was no response from the other wizard. "Severus?" Harry frowned and finished securing the last article on the line.

He glanced at his left and jumped slightly in surprise. Severus was cutting several pine branches and then he was arranging them into a mat.

Harry continued to stare at Severus. After a moment, it occurred to him that he should voice out his thought.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

When Severus only looked intently at him, Harry started to comb his hair back in a nervous gesture. He moved forward unintentionally, stopped before Severus and he looked up at his lover uncertainly. As he stared into the pair of intense, black eyes, he forgot why he felt uncertain and nervous. He even forgot that they were not in a closed room, but the rather open world of a wood. Harry did not mind that Severus was staring at him. He smiled faintly – he would give up thousands of Galleons if Severus would just look at him like that. It was that familiar look, that look that was saying that, at that moment, Harry was the only thing that was present in Severus' eyes. That look Severus was giving him was only for him. Just for him.

Then, feeling suddenly shy, Harry closed the distance and placed his arms around Severus. He buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck and experienced the feeling of damp, cool skin against his own. He sighed, contented. It had felt as though they were at home, and were exchanging embraces after one of their showers.

Hands slid downward and pressed on his back. Harry arched, and purred to feel Severus' strong heartbeat against his chest. He sighed happily and licked a detached earlobe playfully as Severus nuzzled his neck.

"Severus?" Harry's voice was low and soft.

"It's been a long time."

Harry whimpered softly. Severus was placing sound kisses on his neck, throat, and his chin. His stomach tightened with anticipation and he let out groan when hot lips met his, and a sweet, agile tongue intertwined with his own. He melted in the older man's arms, and Severus moved, to lay them down on their crude bed.

-oOooOoOooOo-

To Be Continued On Chapter Six


	6. Rendezvous

**Fic Title: **Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
**Chapter Title:** Rendezvous (06 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common – they love to pamper each other.  
**Genre:** Action & Adventure, Slash, Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, Post-HBP, OOC, un-beta'd, major fluff? In addition, Severus Snape is the late Dumbledore's man.  
**Rating:**M (for nudity and intimacy.)

-oOooOoOooOo-  
**Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
****By Firesword  
**-oOooOoOooOo-

**- CHAPTER SIX: RENDEZVOUS -**

Harry stared up dreamily at the pine branches and caught a few glimpses of the blue sky high above them. He let his mind drift, while his body felt the warmth and the utter possessiveness from his lover. Severus had not stopped holding him. He had even held Harry close as they were taking another quick bath, after they had made love. The slight squeeze on his waist made him smile, and he dropped his eyes to watch Severus' face.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes and Harry's heart fluttered upon seeing the loving look in the pair of black eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"You by my side," Severus answered simply.

Harry smiled gently. Then he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Severus' chest. "I'm glad," he murmured. "I'm glad we have survived this." Severus' hold on him tightened suddenly. "Hey, relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was afraid."

Harry's hand drifted and he started to stroke Severus' back soothingly.

"I was afraid that I might lose you to _him_."

"He hasn't got me. I'm here. With you. I won't be going anywhere."

Fingers came to lift his chin, and Harry stared into Severus' dark eyes again.

"Do you know how important you are to me?" Severus asked in a hushed tone.

Harry turned fully on his side and captured Severus' hands in his. He held them tenderly, as though they were precious things, while his eyes never left the older man's face. He had heard the anxiousness in Severus' voice and he could not help but respond to it.

"There were times when I had wondered if your feelings for me were true," Harry admitted. "Sometimes, I had even questioned mine. Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that we are lovers. Most of the time, it all feels like a dream to me, because I have never felt so happy in my life." Harry paused and took a bit of time to swallow the tight lump in his throat. He brought Severus' knuckles to his lips and kissed them lovingly. "I know for certain, however, that if you were to walk out of my life, I will never be the same again." He closed his eyes and shoved that possibility as far away from his mind as possible. "You make me whole. I know it sounds selfish, but I feel as though you're my other half – the half that is able to cover my shortcomings. You're the half that will support me but will still give me room to walk on my own. The half that will allow me not to take action, but to simply rest, instead of trying to do everything by myself." He looked at Severus again before burying his face into the pale chest. "And I will never regret this. I will never regret that I have given my heart to you."

There were many things he had wanted to say but he just did not know how to put them into words. He kissed the flesh within reach gently.

"Harry, I wish to ask you something."

"Hmmmm?" Harry smiled inwardly. It was funny how Severus had always phrased questions. Harry knew that he could choose not to answer, he knew that Severus would give him the choice, but for some reason, Harry_, most of the time,_ answered the man's questions.

"Why did you not continue your relationship with Ginny Weasley?"

He knew that question would come up some day. After several minutes of thoughtful silence, he answered. "We're too alike, she and I. I know that it's important to have something in common with a partner. We could have that ... Quidditch, for example. We would have worked well to accomplish a goal as we have the same kind of fierce determination. But both of us are too hotheaded. Adventures, outrageousness, and spontaneity are good, I suppose, but they're not what I was hoping for in a relationship." Harry stretched a little. "I did not realize that I was already beginning to look for certain traits in people ... prospective partners you may say ... after..." He shook his head. "I was already searching for someone who can give me peace. I was already searching for someone who would allow me to be dependent once in a while. I was in need of someone to put a bit of order into my life. Fun is fun, but it can be exhausting sometimes. I need someone to give me work so that I'll stay out of needless troubles."

"Hmmmm. I'm not your baby-sitter."

"Who says you are?" Harry nuzzled Severus' skin and when he came upon a nipple, he took the opportunity to suckle it. "You're my lover," he said around the mouthful of flesh. Harry told himself that he should not have started that because it made him feel needy again. His groin was already stirring with want. "That's why I didn't go back to Ginny. I had already told myself that you're the ... ah ... perfect catch."

"I am perfect ... for you," Severus murmured.

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "You keep me in balance, don't you know?"

"And you are here to keep me on my toes, are you not?"

Harry laughed softly. "Yes. Sometimes, you do need just a dash of excitement in your love life."

"Love life?"

"Yes, your love life. Things are already exciting enough in the other aspects of your life," Harry said a little philosophically. Severus snorted with amusement. Harry grinned and teased the wet nub with his fingers. "I think this is by far the sappiest conversation we ever had," he said playfully after listening intently to Severus' soft hiss of excitement. "Right now, I wish we were back home. I _want _you. To myself. For hours and hours."

"Unless you intend to embarrass your friend, I think we should get dressed," Severus whispered.

"I don't want to embarrass Charlie, but I still want to be naked, with you," Harry grumbled and he sat up gloomily. Severus laughed when he pouted and he shook his head contritely. "I'll go check and see if our clothes are dry."

Harry quickly gathered their dried clothes in his arms before removing the magical clothesline. He sauntered back to Severus, who stood immediately to get his robes. It was not long before they heard the steady beating of wings.

"Charlie's here," Harry muttered and he hurriedly put on his boots.

"Harry, button up properly," Severus instructed blandly.

"All right, all right." Once his boots were firmly on, Harry had joined Severus in ridding the perimeter wards. Then, with Severus in the lead, they walked cautiously to the spot where Saerna had landed earlier.

Charlie was waiting idly astride his dragon, and Saerna was amusing herself with blowing dry leaves away from her.

"So, did you have a good bath?" Charlie smiled crookedly.

"Mind your own business," Severus muttered darkly.

Saerna made a soft gurgle at the Potions master's response and blew dust in the wizard's direction. Severus frowned but the dust stilled and dropped without dirtying him or Harry.

"There, there, girl. You know how that wizard is so ignore him," Charlie said meekly.

Harry chuckled and helped Severus up. "Severus, try to be more polite." He laughed again when Severus muttered something inaudible under his breath. After they were completely secure on Saerna's back, Charlie had nudged his dragon and she had launched into the air.

The sun was scorching hot above their heads and Harry was already wishing for another bath. "Bloody hell ... it's hot," he muttered. He squinted and tried to shade his eyes from the torturous glare as well as he could.

"Well, it's a change from the sodden rains the Dementors bring with them."

"Any trouble up at the lake?"

"No," Charlie answered gravely. "Ron thinks there'll be trouble close to home though. Most of us agree with him."

Harry sat up straighter at the news. "Then that means..."

"It can't be helped. They have to defend themselves." Charlie sighed. "Well, I believe in them. They should be able to take care of themselves until we get there tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Harry exclaimed. "But ... things can happen!"

"I know. However, unless you are willing to try Apparating or using a Portkey, you aren't getting home any earlier than that."

"So, they have their limits," Severus said thoughtfully.

"What?" Harry looked at his lover inquiringly over his shoulder.

"The dragons are tired," he supplied.

"Yes, they are. They don't show it, but we know they are. That's why we're taking off at night. It's cooler and the dragons prefer to use the night as camouflage. Right now, nobody is of the mind to work. The others are taking turns to rest and guard."

"Even though the war is over, there are many things to be done," Severus said quietly. "The effects of this warfare will take years to disappear ... or maybe not. The Ministry has to be rebuild."

"You don't like it that the Aurors are in full control," Harry said shrewdly.

"Don't speak of it in front of Remus, if you can help it, Snape. He is still affected with the circumstances of Tonks' death."

"Do you know if Kingsley will rejoin the Aurors?" Harry asked with a deep frown.

"Out of duty, I think he will. Someone has to keep a close eye on the Aurors. They are becoming more tyrannical ever since the war was coming to a close." Charlie fell silent, but he spoke again several minutes later. "If only Tonks had told Remus earlier, it wouldn't have happened. We still had time ... we could have found a way to help her."

"It could not be helped – she had broken the vow. The only way she could have survive it would be for someone to kill the oath-maker," Severus interjected in a serious voice. "I do not think anyone is brave enough to assassinate Scrimgeour."

"Someone will," Charlie muttered darkly. "He's the one responsible for the deaths of several hundreds of Muggle school children. He had pulled the Aurors out of the school even when he had known that it would be attacked."

"Where did you come by that information?" Severus demanded sharply.

Charlie's replied with a voice filled with sarcasm. "Believe me, Snape. Some of us dragon-riders are spies. We have contacts, both in the Muggle and the wizarding world."

A peculiar, gurgling sound rumbled in the air and Charlie suddenly began to groan. "Blasted heat..."

"What's wrong?"

"The heat is making their blood warmer," the dragon keeper moaned.

Harry assumed that Charlie was talking about the dragons.

"What about it?"

"It makes them sexually active. Just great."

Below them, Saerna seemed to tremble. Harry looked at her scales curiously.

"It's not funny, Saerna," Charlie complained.

"She's laughing?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes, she is. Oh, I'd be careful of what I say to her in the future, Snape. She understands us, if you haven't realized that yet."

"They really are not like their cousins, are they?"

"Several generations different." Charlie nodded shortly. "You two should hang on tight now. We're going down."

"Into trees again," Severus said sardonically.

"Do you want to walk, Snape? There are active traps all over the area to catch Inferi."

Despite the risky manner of landing onto the ground, Saerna managed to do so without being tangled with the trees. This was a quality which was puzzling Harry greatly.

"How can something so big be so versatile?" Harry muttered as he unfastened his safety belts. As he climbed down after Severus, a series of human-like groans reached their ears. "What's that?"

"That, my friend," Charlie started uncomfortably, "are two horny dragons getting what they want."

"Are you serious?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "I thought only humans would feel horny after a duel."

Charlie gave him an odd stare. "I don't really want to know what happened back there at The Pond."

"What?" Harry scowled. "I was just stating the obvious," he protested.

"Ron's there," the red-haired wizard said and jerked his thumb at a nearby copse. Then he walked away with Saerna following him closely.

Harry was still glowering. "Well, isn't it true?" he demanded of Severus. His lover just smiled crookedly. Harry swore darkly under his breath and headed for the clump of trees. Smoke wafted up into the air and it drew Harry's eyes to the small fire. Several stakes of fish were roasting all around it, and at the sight of it, Harry's stomach had started to rumble. He approached Ron. The wizard was sitting rather awkwardly on a tree trunk and he was picking on his fish rather enthusiastically.

"They taste a bit plain," Ron warned as Harry jerked a stake well-grilled fish out of the ground.

"I don't care how they taste," Harry said with a slight shrug. "As long as they can be eaten, I'm game."

"Where's your mate?"

"He's a big boy. He'll appear soon enough."

"Bloody impudent brat," said a voice behind him.

"I am always an impudent brat to you, Severus."

"Spare me the mushiness," Ron grumbled.

Severus only snorted and chose a fish for himself before sitting down beside Harry. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry made a face at his friend.

"How's the leg?"

"The same. I still can't feel anything. They should have removed it," Ron said lightly. He sounded as though he did not really care if he lost his limb.

"What's cooking?" Charlie came to join them.

"Hey."

The two brothers hugged briefly and Charlie sat down on the ground. "When are the two of you going to bond?"

Harry choked at the sudden question. Beside him, Severus started to cough.

"Charlie, you're mad," Ron scoffed.

"Why not?" Charlie asked pointedly. "They behave like a married couple, although a strange one at that. But I thank the gods that you are," Charlie looked gravely at Severus, "at least, loving toward each other, no matter how unpleasant you are to the rest of us, Snape. Even idiots will notice that you care for Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and looked nervously at Severus, before staring at Ron. His best friend appeared offended by Charlie's words.

"Well ... I'm sorry that I'm not an idiot and I still can't see how these two ended up loving each other," Ron growled.

Severus glared and Harry chuckled, albeit a little weakly. The small group of wizards fell into companionable silence as each focused on their tiny meal. Harry stared at the head of his fish for several minutes. He turned his slightly, and watched Severus shyly. Black eyes flickered and they slowly focused on him. Severus gazed fondly at him and Harry smiled.

"It's not a bad idea, is it?" he asked softly.

"If you care to have me for the rest of your life, I do not think I will mind," Severus answered with a faint smile.

Several feet away from them, Ron Weasley started to cough violently. "Merlin save me from the lovebirds! I swear, Harry! The two of you are more cloying than Hermione and me!"

"Well, at least I don't kiss him in front of you," Harry snorted. "And I don't fawn over him like Fleur does with Bill."

"Indeed?"

"Inside the bedroom doesn't count, Severus," Harry said absently.

"You're pulling my leg! I thought he was giving you lessons!" Ron said loudly.

"Oh, he did give me lessons, Ron. Very ... ah ... engaging kinds of lessons," Harry said meekly.

-oOooOoOooOo-

To Be Continued on Chapter Seven


	7. Inferi

**Fic Title: **Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
**Chapter Title:** Inferi (07 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common – they love to pamper each other.  
**Genre:** Action & Adventure, Slash, Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, Post-HBP, OOC, un-beta'd, major fluff? In addition, Severus Snape is the late Dumbledore's man.  
**Rating:** M (For language.)

-oOooOoOooOo-  
**Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
By Firesword**  
-oOooOoOooOo-

**- CHAPTER SEVEN: INFERI –**

It was an hour after the sun had set that Harry was woken by a firm grasp on his shoulder. He opened his eyes immediately and found Severus' face hovering above his. He nodded and Severus released him. Harry sat up and looked as some of the dragon riders went about breaking camp. Two of whom Harry had rarely spoken with were cutting something up into small pieces quickly, while two others were wrapping the parts with huge leaves. A figure approached the copse cautiously.

It was Travis, a dragon keeper the same age as Charlie. Harry studied the wizard curiously, who knelt quietly beside a sleeping Ron.

"Ron," Travis whispered.

"Huh?" The red-haired wizard stirred. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes." Then he carefully aided Ron to his feet.

Ron sleepily looked at Harry's direction. "See you when we get home, Harry."

"All right, Ron." Harry stood up as well. Ron and Travis ambled off to the southwest, and then Charlie appeared from the east.

"If you're ready, let's go," Charlie said quietly.

"It is strangely silent," Harry said. Neither Severus nor Charlie said anything.

Harry followed Charlie as he led them to where Saerna waited, and by her alert stance, Harry knew that the quietness was a sign of trouble. _She must have smelled something in the wind,_ he thought grimly.

Charlie skillfully climbed onto her back and settled quickly behind her crown. Harry went up cautiously and he sensed the tension in her dark scales. He sat astride on her spine and absently secured the straps on himself.

"I don't care for the idea that much, but I think it is best if you two use the magical ropes," Charlie said to him and Severus.

"But that would damage her scales." Harry frowned heavily.

"They can be replaced," Charlie said shortly and Saerna snorted as well. "I have the feeling that Saerna may have to pull on some stunts on her own tonight." Just as soon as he said that, dark shadows came out of nowhere and twined around Harry and the dragon's body.

"Severus, it would have been nice if you had warned me first," Harry sighed.

"It is a waste of time," Severus answered shortly.

Harry rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"If you're ready then."

"Let's go." Harry nodded.

"Okay."

Saerna walked forward to a bigger clearing before spreading her huge wings. Then she launched into the air. Severus placed his hands on Harry's hips as they flew at a sedate pace. He turned and looked over his shoulder. Severus gave him an inquiring look.

"Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry arched his eyebrow sardonically and purposefully looked at the hands on his hips. In revenge, Severus slowly slid them further down, to the top of his thighs. He paled immediately. "Okay, okay. You win," he whispered. The hands went back to hold him at a much safer place.

Several hours passed and the night grew deeper. Harry noticed that one dragon was peculiarly making rounds. When it flew alongside them, its dragon keeper tossed something at Charlie, him, and Severus. Harry looked at the leaf-wrapped object he had caught in his hands.

"Supper," Charlie explained.

Cautiously, Harry opened the packet, and saw several slices of smoked beef. He ate only two of it, as he was not particularly hungry. Severus had not touched them at all – he had given his to Harry to hold. When Harry had offered to feed him, Severus had merely shaken his head.

It was sometime past two in the morning when they were flying in an area that Harry had seen marked as Inferi-sted on a map two weeks before. He leaned back, so that Severus could hear his whisper.

"Lucius was supposed to be working with some of the members to get rid of them, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but this place should have been cleared days ago." Severus was interrupted suddenly by a vibration beneath them.

"Inferi," Charlie whispered harshly to them.

The air was filled by simultaneous clicking sounds and the herd of dragons was scattering into several different directions.

"What in the hell?" Charlie then swore. The burly Weasley tried to nudge Saerna to follow another dragon, but she determinedly kept on her own course.

"What's wrong, Charlie?"

"She's not listening to me," he muttered in reply.

"This has never happened before?" Harry pulled out his wand after feeling Severus do the same.

"I was working with her alone, so I didn't think too much of it. We had come upon a clan of giants by accident, and she had fought – _her _style," the dragon keeper explained. "Damn ... she's heading for the lake." Charlie twisted in his seat. "Snape, there's a lake, isn't there? I thought so. Damn. It means that Malfoy and the others hadn't been successful in defeating them."

A peculiar scent hung thickly in the air and Harry's stomach churned uncomfortably. Saerna climbed higher into the sky and as Harry looked down, the giant pines gradually gave way to a valley and in the north, he saw the glittering expanse of water. Under the moonlight, Harry was able to see it rippling.

He had sat straighter and he had narrowed his eyes, as though by that action alone he could see what was disturbing the water. As they approached the lake, he finally saw something white darting through the darkness. He realized that it was a man, and the figure was running in their direction.

Severus suddenly grabbed his shoulder and leaned forward. A jet of red light bolted out of his wand and for a second, it disappeared. Then there was a loud roar, and a small section of the lake had burst into flames. Harry immediately felt nauseous when he saw the Inferi flinching back automatically, like a wave of a gray curtain. However, they started to spread out again, and they surrounded someone with long, white hair.

"The idiot," Severus muttered darkly. "Why is he alone?"

"Could something have happened to the others?" Harry asked in a hushed voice. He paled as a thought occurred to him. "Or did they abandon Lucius?" He turned his head around and looked at Severus. His lover did not reply, but he had a grim look on his face.

The Inferi was pushing Lucius Malfoy back into deeper waters, and Harry could see that the wizard was floundering slightly even as he was trying to defend himself by lashing several Fire Spells at the zombies.

Charlie's dragon let out a low whine and she swished her tail left and right repeatedly, thus making their flight jerky. Harry heard Charlie sigh and thought he heard the dragon keeper mutter, "Draco will ... he'll never speak to me again." Harry blinked. "Just don't get too carried away, girl. Be careful where you breathe," Charlie continued.

Harry was so startled by what he had heard. _Bloody hell ... Charlie ... and Draco. Fuck! They're a couple? No wonder I thought I had seen Charlie sneaking out of Draco's room! Bloody hell!_ He glanced back at Severus, who looked strangely calm. "You knew?" he asked in an undertone. Severus just shrugged.

Saerna suddenly dipped downward. Harry yelped a little and placed the flat of his palm against her rigid spine to stabilize himself. The dragon took a deep breath, and then she blew fire at the edge of the lake. Some of the un-dead caught fire and it managed to scatter the Inferi. Saerna continued to breathe fire and cleared a path for Lucius. Fortunately, the silver-haired wizard had seen the given opportunity and had run quickly toward them.

"Malfoy! Look out!" Harry shouted unconsciously when a couple of hands reached out to grab at Lucius from behind.

"Damnation," Charlie swore and he nudged Saerna forward. "Harry, did you see if he is wearing protective clothes?"

"If he is not then he is a bloody fool," Severus answered.

"Fuck ... Saerna, stop!"

It was too late, however. Her fiery breath touched the ball of un-dead bodies. Then she swiveled around to create a wall of fire around them.

"Severus! We have to go down and get Lucius!" Harry shouted over the roaring flames. The greasy–haired wizard nodded and waved his wand at the shadows that secured him to the dragon. Saerna landed on the murky water, and the way she wriggled in it showed that she did not like being in it much. Harry knew why seconds later, when he found himself sinking up to the ankles inside the mud. He did not waste time grumbling about it.

Silently, he cast a Wind Spell at the crumbling bodies of the Inferi, and Lucius gasped for air. Harry and Severus helped him up, and went back to the dragon hurriedly. Saerna was still wriggling and flexing her legs, and Harry had thought her expression was of mild disgust.

_I must be exhausted to be imagining this,_ he thought sarcastically to himself. Together with Severus, they aided Lucius climb to Saerna's back.

"Sorry, Saerna," Charlie rubbed one of his dragon's horn, "someone needs a free ride tonight."

"No smart comments from you," Severus said suddenly and Harry looked over his shoulder as he tied the security belt around his waist. The shadows returned and they added more protection to the riders astride the dragon.

"What should I even comment on, Severus?" he asked, exasperated. He glanced at Lucius and the older wizard appeared slightly apprehensive. "Lucius, if you don't mind, keep your hands off Severus."

"Shut your trap, you brat. I am not the one who has a problem with heights," Lucius growled at him.

Harry blinked. His emerald eyes flitted back to Severus, and he blinked again.

"Damn you, Lucius," Severus snarled.

Harry was still staring incredulously at the Potions master when Saerna had leapt into the air. He shook his head slightly and faced the front. Saerna circled, dove and let out a loud roar as she unleashed her fiery breath on the rest of the Inferi. Then they left the burning lake of Inferi for home.

-oOooOoOooOo-

To be Continued on to Chapter Eight


	8. The Journey Home

**Fic Title: **Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
**Chapter Title:** The Journey Home (08 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot...  
**Summary: **This is love between a Capricorn and a Leo. Leo will teach Capricorn all the ways to enjoy life, while Capricorn will teach Leo responsibility. Despite their differences, they have one thing in common – they love to pamper each other.  
**Genre:** Action & Adventure, Slash, Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/SS, Post-HBP, OOC, un-beta'd, major fluff? Probably becomes AU later...  
**Rating:** M (to be safe.)

-oOooOoOooOo-  
**Love of a Leo and a Capricorn  
By Firesword**  
-oOooOoOooOo-

**- CHAPTER EIGHT: THE JOURNEY HOME –**

Harry felt more exhausted than usual and desperately wished to get home as quickly as possible. "So, Lucius, why were you dealing with the Inferi alone and not with the Order?" he asked quietly. He knew that Lucius would still hear him although he had only spoken with a low voice.

"I haven't been working with any members of the Order, Potter. Someone had sent me to work with bloody Aurors."

"What?" Harry was shocked and he had turned around to exchange a worried glance with Severus.

"But I thought I had heard ... damn it! Who else in the Order had been threatened by the Minister?" Charlie muttered darkly.

Harry tried to remember bits of information he had come across – both that had been passed on by members of the Order and those that he had overheard. He remembered rumors and a chill descended on him.

_Percy. He was the one who had ordered Lucius to take the job._ Harry turned his head and tried to look at Lucius, but Severus' shoulder blocked his view. "People from the Ministry had abandoned you, didn't they?" he asked harshly.

The silver-haired wizard snorted. "They were hoping that the Inferi would claim me before I could break the spells that they had cast upon me," Lucius said sardonically. "They disgust me. I am quite tempted to form my own band of Death Eaters and kill them. At least I will not lie that I intend to murder them with my own wand."

"Stop that kind of talk, Lucius," Severus said warningly. "The others and I have worked hard to free you – do not waste away your second life by murdering a group of bastards with too much power."

"Second life?" Lucius laughed humorlessly. "I cannot see myself living freely in the future, Severus." He paused but then he spoke again. "Can you, Severus?"

"No."

Severus' soft answer filled Harry with dread and fear, and he unconsciously tightened his arms around the ones wrapped about his midriff. It was the shadow that had continued to follow him since the day he and Severus had become lovers. It was not malignant, but it had served him as a reminder that Severus had still killed Dumbledore.

"Do not worry about it now," Severus whispered into his ear.

Harry chuckled weakly. It was funny how his lover seemed to know what was going through his mind most of the time.

"Come here."

His heart thudded and he craned his neck up to look at Severus. Slowly, Harry leaned back against the Potions master – it felt slightly uncomfortable because of the safety straps – but Severus' arms around him felt heavenly.

"No matter what happens, I will be with you."

Emerald eyes closed as warm lips, though dry, kissed his temple and he nodded, comforted by the promise. Harry rested the back of his head against Severus' shoulder and lifted one of the wizard's hands. He raised it to his lips and murmured words of endearments before he kissed it gently.

"I love you, Severus," he whispered and released his lover's hand.

Severus did not say anything after that, but he had dropped another kiss on top of Harry's head.

"Is it safe to sleep?" Lucius' sudden question made Harry and Severus jerk in surprise.

"Are you tired?" Harry asked.

"Tired?" Lucius snorted. "I'm exhausted. I have strained myself beyond my limits. I need to sleep."

"You are safe, Lucius. We will not reach home until morning. If there is trouble we will wake you."

"I am safe, if you don't get the idea to get rid of the straps that are keeping me safe," Lucius muttered and he sounded sarcastic in Harry's opinion.

"Snape is not going to do that, not while he's on Saerna," Charlie said sternly.

"How useful that he is my son's beau."

Harry watched Charlie's face in amusement. The dragon keeper had turned his head fast at the comment, and his cheeks were quite red. Lips moved as Charlie uttered silent oaths and Harry smirked.

"So, you and Draco are a couple?" Harry inquired politely.

Charlie blinked and Harry noticed him becoming redder in the face. "Not really."

"You're shagging my son and you're not?" Lucius asked in a sharp tone.

"If you must know, Lucius, shagging someone does not mean that that someone is a lover," Severus said silkily.

"Shut up, Severus. Nobody asked you."

Harry restrained himself from laughing aloud.

"I don't know, all right?" Charlie snapped. "I don't know what your son wants, because he never answers my question!"

"How disappointing."

"He loves you."

That surprised Harry and he looked up at his lover. "And how did you arrive at that?" Harry asked curiously. At the same time, he admired his lover's chin. "You need to shave soon," he observed and lightly rubbed his thumb on the tip of the chin.

Black eyes gleamed with mirth and Severus smiled faintly. "I am sure that you are aware that I act as his confidant sometimes."

"And I'm certain you remember the number of complaints that I'd made to you because of that." Harry grinned.

"Why don't the two of you get married?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at Lucius' sudden, derisive statement. "Maybe we should after this," he murmured and stared deeply into the eyes above him.

"Not yet. I need to get the rings first." Severus continued to smile lovingly. Harry blinked and wondered if Severus had said that just to tease Lucius and Charlie.

_But…._ Severus appeared too smug and calm, and Harry's eyes slowly began to widen.

"You don't say..." Charlie's voice trailed off.

"You were planning to, weren't you? I knew it." Lucius laughed and his laughter joined the flapping sounds of Saerna's wings. "Still, I'm surprised that it should be _him_."

"I won't settle for anyone else but him," Severus reaffirmed.

The bespectacled young man blushed furiously and he hastily turned his face away, but when his eyes met Charlie, he groaned loudly.

"You never told me you were planning that," Harry muttered.

"You never fantasized about being my husband?"

"Merlin save me!" Charlie and Lucius exclaimed at nearly the same time.

Harry ignored them. "It's not that ... but..." Then he sighed. "Never mind." He smiled ruefully. "It was meant to be a surprise, right?"

"We will get married, once I have the rings."

"You sound as though you're not purchasing the rings but making them," Harry commented.

Severus chuckled. "I am."

"What?"

"No more of this sweetness!" Lucius barked. "I'll gag the two of you if you continue this."

"I thought you said you were exhausted," Severus began, in a somewhat dangerous voice.

"Why don't _you_ sleep?" Lucius countered. "I won't be disturbed out of my rest should my hearing become receptive to a sappy discussion," the wizard said waspishly.

"All right, all right. That's enough. I will go to sleep," Harry interjected quickly. "Severus, can you make your shadows release me for a moment? Don't worry, I won't fall."

His lover released the tendrils of safety, and Harry worked with his safety belts quickly.

"Cloying," he heard Lucius mutter.

He ignored Lucius and carefully charmed the belts to slide down Saerna's back.

"Harry." Severus grabbed his shoulder. "Will you please sit still?"

"I will, Severus, and don't worry. Just give me a moment," Harry said with a brief smile. Finally, he was in a position where Severus could embrace him easily. Safe and secure in his lover's arms, the shadows came to wrap around him. "I wish we were at home." He sighed softly.

"Rest."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"I love you," Severus said softly.

Harry smiled and settled into a light doze. However, it felt like he had only closed his eyes for a few minutes when the smell of smoke penetrated his nostrils. He coughed and roused from his doze. He blinked his eyes owlishly and it surprised him to see the sky was a pale pink color. _It's morning._ He coughed again and his eyes swept the area.

"Did you rest well?" Severus' soft question startled him slightly.

"It had felt like I had just gotten a few winks." Truthfully, he still felt exhausted. "What's that sm…." His voice trailed off when he realized that they were not alone.

"You were sleeping so deeply that I could not wake you to tell you that the dragons had returned," Severus said to him and Harry looked at the dragon flying low near Saerna's left dreamily.

"I wish we were home," Harry said faintly. Severus was rubbing his cheek against his hair and Harry really, really wanted to be somewhere where he could snuggle properly with the Potions master.

"Soon," Severus whispered.

"If I could do as I wish, I would throw the two of you off the dragon's back," Lucius' voice reached his ears.

"Shut up, Lucius," Harry said absently. "Did we come across any more Inferi?" he asked as he choked on the acrid air again.

"Yes, but they were manageable as there were more than one dragon to eliminate them."

Their conversation halted when Saerna gently swung her head back and forth. Harry bit back an exclamation and stretched out his hand. There was no need to panic, as Charlie had awakened to his dragon's shaking immediately.

"Oh. Okay. We're nearly home," the dragon keeper announced sleepily. "Damn it all ... I need to sleep in a bed." Charlie shook his head vigorously and straightened up. "Harry."

"What?"

"You have to get off near the dragon camp and go back on foot."

"Oh. I forgot that Hermione and the others had set protections around the Hollow. Your dragons can't get near, then?"

Charlie nodded. "But that is if all the protections are still in place, which I hope they still are."

The sun was well over the horizon when they had reached the area where Harry and the others had to get off. His friend, Ron, was going with them as well, but as they were walking on the ground cautiously, Harry had the feeling that he was slightly uncomfortable with Lucius' presence.

Harry had his wand out like the rest of the wizards, and he had one of Ron's arms draped around his shoulders so that his friend could walk with his aid.

"Did you find _him_ when we had stumbled across the Inferi earlier?" Ron asked in a voice that could be heard by Lucius.

"Yeah."

"All alone?" Ron's tone was skeptical.

"Yeah. Alone."

"Is he mad or something? Going up alone against the Inferi?"

"Concern from a Weasley. How touching."

"Ron, ignore him," Harry sighed. His friend growled under his breath but did not respond to the silver-eyed man. Harry glanced at his friend briefly, but he did not say anything that was in his mind.

Harry looked ahead of him and watched as Severus and Lucius checked every oak tree they came across. The trees were not damaged in any way, which was a relief to Harry. That would mean the safety perimeters set around his village were still working and the people living inside it were still safe.

They reached the entrance of Godric's Hollow finally, and Severus first went through the hollow of the huge, ancient tree.

-oOooOoOooOo-

To be Continued on Chapter Nine


End file.
